


dalliances

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), keith's an intense romantic soul lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: It’s been over an hour since Christina’s left on her first date and Keith’s still sitting on the couch, frowning away at the TV that’s still stuck on the sports channel. Shiro pauses on his way to the fridge. Looks at the back of his husband’s head, at the TV, the kitchen, and then back at his study where he’s been trying to make sense of their taxes.Water, then Keith,he decides as he completes his trek to the sink.The taxes can wait another 15 minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with today's prompt also I'm so tired please accept this small and humble offering I'm so sorry o

It’s been over an hour since Christina’s left on her first date and Keith’s still sitting on the couch, frowning away at the TV that’s still stuck on the sports channel. Shiro pauses on his way to the fridge. Looks at the back of his husband’s head, at the TV, the kitchen, and then back at his study where he’s been trying to make sense of their taxes.

  


_ Water, then Keith,  _ he decides as he completes his trek to the sink.  _ The taxes can wait another 15 minutes.  _

  


Shiro grabs a glass of water and proceeds to fill it up, letting his eyes travel out the window to look into their back yard. Vivian and Youta are busy constructing what looks to be a square-shaped fort in the sandbox. He stares at them long enough that Shiro forgets his task on hand until the water splashes over the rim. 

  


With a small curse, he closes the tap, and tips half a sip of water out. He drains the glass in a few long gulps, wiping away a stray drop before placing his glass in the sink.  _ Now then _ , Shiro muses to himself as he heads for the couch.

  


He sits down next to Keith, under the arm stretched on the back of the couch. Keith blinks at him, broken out of his daze at being jostled. “Hey,” Shiro says, grabbing the remote before pointing at the screen. “You watching this?”

  


Keith frowns at the presenters arguing over something before shaking his head, “No.”

  


“Where’s your head at?” Shiro asks as he changes the channel to a news channel. He makes a face when he sees the weather report before changing over to the next channel. Keith shrugs vaguely in answer. “Still thinking about Christina?”

  


There’s a pause wherein Keith’s expression twists. It’s partially amused but still mostly broody. His nod is a slow thing that gives away the fact that Keith’s getting caught up in his thoughts again. So Shiro nudges closer with a quiet, “You can’t stop them from growing up Keith. She's almost sixteen. Of course she's going to go out on dates.”

  


With a startled blink, he’s the center of all of Keith’s attention. “What? That’s not what I’m thinking about!”

  


Shiro’s eyebrows rise up. “Then what’s on your mind?”

  


Making a face, Keith thoughtfully stares at the ticker running at the bottom of the screen. “When Chrissy was getting ready, I went to check on her. See how she was doing. I asked how she felt about this guy and if it was anything serious if she’s dating him.”

  


Shiro waits a beat before asking, “Yeah, and?”

  


Scowling, Keith answers, “She said she wasn’t. She said that she didn’t  _ really  _ like him. I just can’t figure out why she’d want to date him if she doesn’t even like him that much. I’ve been trying to understand that since she told me.”

  


With the smallest of laughs, Shiro drops his arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulls him in for a quick squeeze. “It’s too casual for your intense soul, huh?”

  


“Not the way I’d put it,” Keith grumbles, curling his arm so that his forearm dangles over Shiro’s shoulder. 

  


“But you’re not denying it.”

  


Keith makes a face but he doesn’t deny it. Shiro hides his smile against Keith’s ear, dropping a kiss on the soft shell before murmuring, “It’s her way of looking for love. Not all of us are lucky enough to find our person really fast. Some of us have to hit a lot of bumps in the road along the way.”

  


Curious dark blue eyes narrow on him in a flash. Shiro smiles placidly as he watches Keith process this. “Hmm,” he finally says, turning his attention back to the screen. “Always knew I fell in love with you first.”

  


Chortling, Shiro asks, “ _ That’s  _ what you’re taking away from it?”

  


“Sure. I like being right.”

  


Shiro shakes his head, grinning as he hands over the remote Keith is making grabby hands for. “I know it’s going to suck but we need to let her do this. We can’t protect her forever.”

  


“I know. I just...” Keith makes a face. Shiro’s not sure if it’s because he’s struggling to express himself or the cooking show he just skipped past. “I just don’t understand wanting to be with someone if you’re not into them romantically.”

  


“Think of it as a way to figure out if there’s potential there for it or not. If there's a chance of falling in love.”

  


Keith’s express twists again, his voice low as he mutters, “I guess. It still sounds weird.”

  


“See, stuff like this is why I keep telling you you’re a romantic.” Shiro teases, hand squeezing Keith’s shoulder.

  


Immediately his husband scoffs. But the immediate grin his words bring to Keith’s lips tell a different story. Shiro follows the guidance of the fingertips that brush against the side of his face, urging him to come closer as Keith leans in.

  


“You’re  _ such  _ a dork,” Keith murmurs, brushing their lips together before coming back for a longer, sweeter kiss.

  


Shiro grins back, “Says the romantic.” 


End file.
